Recuerdo de una noche mágica - DekuTodo
by AlannaU3U
Summary: Midoriya Izuku está felizmente casado y tiene 3 especiales, pero hermosas hijas. Un día queda a solas con ellas y tras su incomodidad inicial, da paso a relatar su graduación de la UA, un recuerdo que sin duda lo ha marcado. One-shot escrito para la #DekuTodoWeek2017 representando al #TeamFantasmón en el Grupo TodoDeku Daddy [Traducciones]. Temática de Graduación.


**_Recuerdo de una noche mágica._**

« Ven a dormir conmigo; no haremos el amor, él nos hará. »

Izuku miró con atención la sala de estar.

La mayor de sus hijas, Miyuki, sonreía atontada ante la pantalla de su celular mientras estaba recostada en el sofá.

Luego estaban las mellizas, ambas jugaban silenciosamente en la alfombra con algunas muñecas.

El héroe solo suspiró pensando en lo difícil que era estar rodeado de gente tan callada.

Era día sábado, y por primera vez en 6 meses, había decidido tomar 2 días de vacaciones para compartir por completo con su familia.

La suerte no lo había acompañado precisamente y Shouto justo había tenido que trabajar en la compañía de su padre estos días. A veces pensaba que su suegro lo hacía intencionalmente, pero pronto intentaba alejar esos malos pensamientos. Endeavor no era tan mala persona.

Ya que su esposo no estaba, tendría que disfrutar con sus hijas.

La dificultad era hacer que una casi adolescente muy gruñona de 13 años y sus hermanas de 7 años que tenían un mutismo constante, fuesen participativas.

Midoriya analizaba a sus hijas, pensando en alguna forma de divertirse todos juntos.

Cuando Miyuki nació, se convirtió en la más grande alegría y orgullo de sus padres. A medida que crecía, ambos gozaban con el carácter enérgico y lleno de felicidad que tenía su primogénita.

Pero por alguna razón, además de la pubertad, su hija poco a poco se fue transformando en un… monstruo.

1.- Se quejaba desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba.

2.- No tenía una pizca de respeto por sus mayores.

3.- No se esforzaba por absolutamente nada.

Esa era la lista que creaba Midoriya en su mente.

A eso, había que sumarle el hecho de que comenzaba a andar con novios, esto sin permiso de nadie. Cosa que generaba más de una discusión, sobre todo con Shouto que estaba completamente en contra de los noviazgos de su hija, alegando que era demasiado pequeña para eso. La verdad, Izuku no estaba totalmente en contra, siempre y cuando conociesen al pretendiente. Le resultaba obvio que se fijen tanto en ella, era una muchacha preciosa, de cabellos largos de color verde y unos ojos de color turquesa encantadores.

Lo que más le molestaba, era lo grosera que se ponía de vez en cuando.

No sabía si era la culpa de Kacchan o de Endeavor (quizás ambos), pero la chica había aprendido una sarta de improperios increíble y que estaba totalmente en contra del término "señorita".

Y aunque esto le enojaba, le sorprendía el hecho de que Shouto se enfurecía totalmente, hasta el punto en que una vez vio una de sus chanclas volar como un proyectil hacia Miyuki.

Aun así, la muchacha no parecía aprender la lección.

A continuación centró su mirada en las mellizas. Ambas eran la perfecta división de Shouto en 2 partes.

Hiyori tenía el cabello rojo intenso, y los ojos turquesas al igual que su hermana mayor; mientras que Shiori tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve y los ojos de color gris. Lo único que compartían con él, eran sus adorables pecas.

Amaba a sus hijas, pero tenía que admitir que a veces lo asustaban.

Las niñas nunca hablaban más de lo necesario y entre ellas parecían tener una comunicación exclusivamente telepática. Las pocas veces que hablaban hacían comentarios maravillosamente inteligentes.

Rara vez demostraban emoción por algo. Se parecían mucho a Shouto antes de que él comenzara a hablarle. Esperaba que en el futuro se volviesen más animadas y cambiasen un poco su carácter. Por ahora, solo le quedaba agradecer que no generasen problema alguno.

Midoriya avanzó hacia el sofá lentamente, encendió el televisor con el control remoto y con cuidado se hizo espacio junto a Miyuki, que se movió haciendo una mueca disgustada.

– ¿Estás hablando con Hideo? – Se atrevió a preguntar Izuku haciendo referencia al mejor amigo de la chica.

– No. – Fue la seca respuesta de su primogénita.

El de cabellos verdes sudaba frío intentando ser simpático con su hija. Decidió cambiar de objetivo y dirigirse a las más pequeñas.

– Shio-chan ¿A qué están jugando? – Confiaba en que esta vez tendría una mejor acogida, la pequeña era la más dulce de sus hermanas.

– A las muñecas… ¿Quieres jugar también? – La niña lo miraba atentamente, seguramente sentía su incomodidad.

Ante esta proposición Midoriya se sintió realmente agradecido de la vida; las lágrimas casi le saltaron de la emoción, pero se contuvo a duras penas. Asintió rápidamente con una gran sonrisa y pasó de estar en el sillón, a tenderse boca abajo en la alfombra a la vez que tomaba una muñeca rubia.

En sus adentros, pensó en lo parecida del juguete con sus figuras de All Might y se entristeció ante el recuerdo de su tutor.

Las mellizas se dieron cuenta de inmediato del cambio, por lo que tras compartir una mirada veloz, Hiyori habló suavemente:

– Papi ¿Cuál es el recuerdo más feliz de mami y tú?

Izuku se asombró no solo por la pregunta, sino también por el destello de curiosidad en los ojitos de sus pequeñas.

Y así, tendido en la alfombra y rodeado de sus mujercitas favoritas rememoró uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku, 18 años, 3° año en la UA, a punto de graduarse.

Las manos le sudan y la corbata le da la sensación de estar siendo ahorcado. Además, su madre (tan nerviosa como él) no puede dejar de sacudirle motas invisibles del traje.

Era el gran día, tras duros años de estudio y entrenamiento en la Academia Yuuei, por fin daría el paso para convertirse completamente en un Héroe Profesional.

Pero no solo eso, también se había impuesto una misión de extrema importancia para él.

Hoy podría ser el hombre más feliz o el más desafortunado del mundo.

Hoy se confesaría a Todoroki Shouto y le pediría ser su novio.

La UA había designado vehículos especiales que irían a casa de los estudiantes para recogerlos junto a sus padres y llevarlos a la Academia. Así que a Izuku y a Inko solo les quedaba esperar impacientes.

Cuando la limosina (semejante lujo no tenía otro nombre) llegó a su hogar, ambos fueron en estricto silencio todo el camino.

Al llegar, se dirigieron al salón de eventos, todo estaba hermosamente decorado con flores. Izuku guió a su madre hasta los asientos para los tutores y él fue hacia la parte delantera en donde se sentarían los alumnos.

No sabía si era el destino, pero justo su asiento designado estaba al lado de Todoroki.

Ambos se saludaron con una sonrisa, aunque de inmediato debieron guardar silencio para prestar atención a la ceremonia.

El director Nedzu fue el primero en dar discurso; a continuación le siguieron todos los profesores que les habían impartido clases a lo largo de los años: Midnight, Cementoss, No.13, Present Mic, entre otros. La principal sorpresa fue ver a Aizawa-sensei soltar una pequeña lagrimita al decir algunas palabras sobre sus alumnos.

Tras la ceremonia de despedida que había dejado los sentimientos a flor de piel, llegaba un drástico cambio y evento principal para los alumnos: la fiesta.

Los 3° años de todos los cursos de la UA disfrutarían una noche única.

Y era la oportunidad que Midoriya esperaba.

Llegó al recinto acompañado de sus mejores amigos: Uraraka e Iida; quedaron totalmente extasiados ante el cúmulo de colores, luces, guirnaldas y música.

No solo ellos, todos los estudiantes se sentían increíble, el ambiente los hacía sentir invencibles, como si ya no importasen todos los nuevos desafíos que tendrían que enfrentar. Y de alguna forma, todos los resentimientos se habían ido, ahora todos eran amigos y se admiraban los unos a los otros.

Sin duda, sería la noche más especial de sus vidas.

Izuku comenzó a buscar a Shouto con la mirada. Lo encontró cerca de la barra conversando con Yaoyorozu y Tokoyami. Inventó una vaga excusa para alejarse de sus amigos y se dirigió hasta allá.

Todo el ánimo en el ambiente también le había afectado, caminaba con total seguridad hacia el chico de ojos heterocromáticos.

– Todoroki-kun ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

El nombrado lo miró confundido, pero asintió rápidamente y comenzó a seguirlo.

Cuando pasaban por la pista de baile, Midoriya no dudó en tomar la mano de Shouto para no perderlo. El chico estaba totalmente atónito, no podía dejar de mirar sus manos entrelazadas y sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer.

La UA sin duda tenía mucho dinero, porque salieron desde el recinto donde se hacía la fiesta a un tranquilo y bellísimo jardín. En el medio de éste había un estanque con algunas flores de loto flotando, a su alrededor, estaba lleno de flores y bancas decoradas con tela.

Izuku se detuvo en el borde del estanque, respiró profundo, tomó la otra mano de Shouto y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

– Todoroki-kun, me gustas mucho. Por favor, sal conmigo.

El de ojos heterocromáticos se puso a temblar con lágrimas contenidas, alarmando a Midoriya quien le soltó las manos de inmediato.

– N-n-no… No te lo tomes así, por favor. No te estoy obligando, solo quería que conocieras mis sentimientos.

Ante esas palabras, el chico ya no se contuvo y las lágrimas le corrían como ríos por las mejilas.

– ¿No lo hice adecuadamente? ¿Es eso? Entonces escúchame un poco, por favor. Y-yo te quiero hace mucho tiempo Todoroki-kun. Me encanta tu forma de ser, siempre me ha gustado. Eres educado, leal, amable, perseverante y sobretodo muy fuerte; para mí eres único. Estoy muy asustado ahora mismo. Por un momento me sentí totalmente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero si te veo a los ojos como lo hago ahora, me pierdo en ellos y olvido todo. Tengo miedo de que esto arruine la relación que hemos tenido hasta ahora, pero no puedo dejarte ir así nada más ahora que ya no estaremos juntos como siempre.

Izuku lo miraba aguantando sus propias lágrimas. Estaba pensando en todo lo peor.

Por eso, se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de Shouto entre sollozos.

– Tú también me gustas Midoriya. Estoy demasiado emocionado. Se supone que hoy día te diría mis sentimientos, pero como siempre me has ganado… La verdad es que no puedo estar más feliz. – Todoroki tomó una pequeña pausa para respirar y prosiguió. – Has dicho palabras tan bonitas sobre mí, pero soy todas ellas gracias a ti. Tú me salvaste del abismo en el que estaba cayendo y me has dado las fuerzas que necesitaba para superar todos estos obstáculos y llegar hasta donde estoy junto a ti.

La declaración de Shouto lo dejó shockeado. Ambos se miraban conmovidos e incapaces de expresar todas las emociones que estaban sintiendo. Todoroki se acercó lentamente y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Izuku, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del contrario.

Midoriya era apenas 5 centímetros más bajo que el de ojos heterocromáticos, los años le habían regalado un poco de estatura.

Le devolvió el abrazo, los dos disfrutaban profundamente la cercanía con el otro, podían sentir sus corazones latir agitadamente juntos.

Tras compartir un rato así, buscaron sus labios hasta unirlos en un suave y tierno beso.

– Entonces ¿Quieres ser mi novio, Todoroki-kun?

– Estaré encantado de serlo.

Se sonrieron tontamente y se tomaron de las manos para volver a la fiesta. Tenían mucho que contarles a sus amigos.

Aunque pronto se dieron cuenta de que no serían los únicos en dar noticias felices, porque tras entrar a la fiesta vieron a otra pareja salir de la mano hacia el jardín. Una pareja en la que un sonrojado y gruñón Bakugou le susurraba a un sonriente Kirishima:

– ¿Qué mierda miran estos bastardos?

– Que somos una feliz pareja, igual que ellos.

Midoriya y Todoroki rieron contentos de verlos así.

Estaban rebosantes de alegría, porque este era el primer paso de muchos otros. Por ahora, solo les quedaba bailar juntos toda la noche.

* * *

Tras el relato de su padre, Hiyori y Shiori lo miraban emocionadas. Para ellas, una historia así era mejor que cualquier cuento de hadas.

Incluso Miyuki había prestado atención al relato, sus ojos estaban llorosos y un fuerte sonrojo le cubría el rostro.

Izuku acarició tiernamente a sus pequeñas a la vez que en la entrada principal aparecía Shouto mirándolos un tanto extrañado.

– He llegado a casa.

– Bienvenido amor ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Pensé que pasarías toda la tarde en la oficina de tu padre.

El de cabellos verdes se levantó con rapidez a saludar a su esposo con un beso y un abrazo. El de ojos heterocromáticos le correspondió y luego fue a saludar a sus hijas.

– El viejo dijo que seguro las niñas me necesitaban, pero él no. Así que me ha mandado acá.

Izuku sonrió ampliamente, sabía que su suegro en el fondo era bueno, más aun si se trataba de sus nietas.

Miyuki se colgó del brazo de Shouto, mientras que Hiyori y Shiori colgaban de sus piernas.

– ¿Qué les hiciste para que estén tan amorosas? Me asustan un poco.

– Solo les conté acerca de nuestra graduación.

Shouto solo se sonrojó levemente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.


End file.
